Lesson Learned
by ashamed15
Summary: Kagome is an average girl with average grades and an average boyfriend. Things are about to get a little more than average, though, when she finds herself hot and bothered for her new teacher. Let the lusting games begin.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"And with that students, have a great school year."

The gymnasium erupted in the thundering sound of clapping as the principle gave a low bow and stepped back from the microphone. The couple of hundred students that had crammed themselves into the aging gym began to grab their bags and stand to leave, relieved to be able to move again after sitting for so long.

Kagome Higurashi stayed perched on the wooden bleacher she had been sitting on for the last hour and a half, showing no urgency to get up and join her classmates in the struggle to exit the gym. She instead took her time gathering up her brown leather book bag and slowly tightened the laces of her black oxfords, wiping off the dust particles that had accumulated on her shoes during the assembly.

"I knew that the grad orientation would be boring but I didn't think it would be _that_ painful."

Kagome lifted her gaze from her shoes to make eye contact with Eri, who was standing in front of her, sporting a grouchy expression.

"True that, sister."

Yuka piped in, appearing from the dispersing crowd with Ayumi in tow.

"Awe, come on girls! It's our senior year, we should be ecstatic!"

Kagome smiled at Ayumi's enthusiasm, whose sparkling brown eyes caused the other two girls to roll theirs in return.

"You seem awfully quiet, Kagome. Is everything alright?"

Kagome broadened the smile on her face and she nodded her head at Yuka.

"I'm fine. Just a little shocked, I guess. It's our last year of high school already, where did all of the time go?"

She lowered her head at the last part, musing more to herself than to her gaggle of friends.

"Thank God, I can't take another year of this dump of a school."

"Just because a school is old does not make it a dump, Eri."

"No, but that musky scent that lingers in my locker sure does."

"That's the smell of history, Eri."

"Well history stinks!"

Kagome stood from her seat and followed her bickering friends out of the now empty gymnasium.

"Kagome! There you are."

Waiting outside of the gym doors stood Hojo, his face brightening at the site of Kagome.

"Hey, Hojo."

Kagome dutifully shut her eyes as the boy leaned in, placing a tender yet eager kiss on her lips. He pulled back, his grin snapping back into place immediately.

"I wanted to sit next to you during the assembly but I couldn't find you. But here you are!"

"Here I am."

"We'll see you tomorrow, Kagome."

The girls smiled at their friend, waving goodbye as they left her and Hojo alone.

"So,"

Hojo began, gripping Kagome's slender hand with his own.

"What are we going to do for the rest of the day?"

The pair made their way down the school's main hallway and into the common room, which held the school office and entrance doors. Kagome glanced around the silent room, noticing, as she always did, that it resembled more of a cathedral than a high school. The entire building had an old, gothic feel to it and the lack of people that were currently in it gave the place an eerie feel. She lightly tugged on Hojo's hand, leading him to the doors of the building and into the last days of summer that awaited them outside.

"I don't know, Hojo, I kind of was thinking of going home and crawling back into bed."

Hojo's eyes flashed and his smile widened more, if that was even possible.

"Maybe I could keep you company? We could…you, know."

His smile never faltered, even as his cheeks pinkened at the thought of lying in bed with Kagome.

"I'm pretty tired, Hojo. I didn't really sleep well last night."

His smile decreased a notch or two but remained, nonetheless.

'This boy just won't stop smiling.' Kagome's eyes lingered on his stretched lips before returning to his gaze. He took that as a sign that she wanted to kiss him and so he quickly leaned in, making sure not to pass up on the opportunity to feel her plush lips against his own. He sighed against her mouth, content.

"I understand, Kagome. You were probably stressed out about today and couldn't stop thinking about it."  
>"Something like that."<p>

"Well I'll let you get some rest, then. Would you like me to walk you home?"

She shook her head once, hoping he'd get the message. 'I just need to be alone.'

"Okay, Kagome, I'll see you tomorrow then."

She waved goodbye and began her walk home, her body deflating with the relief that she finally had time to herself. At least for the couple of blocks it took for her to reach home but time alone, regardless.


	2. Chapter 2

.

**Chapter 2**

"Hi, sweetie. How was orientation?"

Kagome's mother stood in the entrance of the kitchen, smiling at her daughter as she entered the house.

"Hey mama, it wasn't too bad. We basically just talked about our schedules and the grad meetings that we'll have throughout the year; nothing too exciting."

Kagome dropped her book bag to the ground and let her body slump down on the couch. Her mum came and joined her, turning her body to her slouching daughter once she was seated. The two were quiet and Kagome closed her eyes, soon feeling her mother's fingers gently combing her thick bangs. She reopened her eyes to look at her mother's face, which smiled softly at her.

"What's wrong, honey?"

Kagome sighed and slumped deeper into the couch.

"I don't know. I just feel as though I have no future. I have no idea what I want to do with my life and it's already my last year of high school, you know?"

Her mother's arms wrapped around her shoulders and Kagome leaned into the embrace, sighing again as she did so.

"I'm just so dissatisfied with everything in my life, mama."

"I know, baby. You just need to be patient, though. Something exciting and worthwhile will happen soon enough. Maybe you should join some clubs? Didn't you always like tennis?"

"That's Souta, mum."

Kagome pulled out of her mother's arms and gave her a half smile.

"Oh right, sorry dear."

"S'ok. Thanks for listening, though. I just need to stop being so negative, I guess."

Her mother smiled in response and briefly cupped her cheek before standing and turning back to the kitchen.

"Just stay positive, Kagome! Things will work out in the end."

'I sincerely doubt that.'

Kagome grabbed her book bag and started to make her way up the stairs to her bedroom.

"Wait, Kagome!"  
>Her mother remerged from the kitchen, her hands holding wrapped fabric.<p>

"Before I forget, your new uniform came in today."

She handed the folded clothes sealed in plastic to Kagome and then smiled reassuringly to her daughter before heading back to the kitchen.

Kagome was hoping that her glum mood would pass over by morning but, as she awoke to the shrill noise of her alarm clock, she felt the dismal gray settle at the pit of her stomach, ready to join her on her first official day of grade twelve. It wasn't necessarily that she was depressed. The feeling of discontent at her overly seeming average life had been with Kagome since she was fifteen. While her friends had always been able to find fun and trivial joy in things such as boys, clothes, parties, and whatever else it was that they were interested in, Kagome never seemed to share their interests.

She knew she liked boys; once, while watching a heated love scene between the two main characters of her favourite soap opera, Kagome felt the natural heat between her legs intensify as she imagined herself in the arms of the muscular man on the television screen rather than the leggy blonde he was kissing. Though, at a party during sophomore year, Kagome wondered why her body didn't react the same way as she played seven minutes in heaven with a junior on the football team. His hands moulded around her maturely developed chest and he pressed his growing need against her but she felt nothing but boredom and ended their closet time at a mere four minutes.

In the summer before junior year, Kagome lost her virginity to a boy she met at summer camp. She relished the feeling of pain that shot through her entire body as he entered her, breaking her innocence and groaning her name. Though the throbbing pain of his thrusts and the bruises his hip bones gave her thighs weren't pleasing, she was just relieved that her body was at least reacting in some way to the boy on top of her.

Hojo asked her to be his girlfriend on New Years of junior year. Kagome said yes, not knowing how else to react to his overly eager eyes. She wasted no time in sleeping with him. The idea of being his first time was sort of nice and she was curious to see how sex would feel to her now that she was no longer a virgin. The night before the two deepened their relationship, Kagome twisted in her bed all night, wetting at the thought of a man over her, sucking her lip as he claimed her with his body. Although the man she envisioned wasn't Hojo and was, instead, a faceless hologram of her imagination, Kagome woke the next morning with a hot need and anticipated her night with Hojo the entire day. The time for her to give herself to Hojo finally came and, three minutes after they had started, so did he.

"That was amazing."

He breathed noisily next to her and Kagome wrapped his sheets around her naked body, wondering how many times they would need to practice in order for her body to react the way she wanted it to. Eight months after that night, Kagome was still waiting and her body was still resisting.

As far as her friends obsessions with clothes and parties went, Kagome couldn't bring herself to relate. Their high school had a mandatory uniform rule that was strictly monitored so Kagome never had to fuss over her outfit and the numerous parties that went on each weekend never failed to consist of music that was too loud, teenagers that were too drunk, and boys that were too touchy. So what did that leave Kagome with? Not much. She did well in school but was never interested enough to excel in any of her classes and had no desire to join any sports team or club. Hojo was always willing to spend time with her but, apart from going to the movies or getting dinner, there wasn't much else to do with him other than lie in his bed as he moaned and huffed above her. As her classmates babbled over their excitement for next year, whether it was going to university, starting a new job, or traveling, Kagome kept her mouth shut.

'What am I doing with my life?'

She found herself asking that question every morning as she brushed her teeth, staring into her reflection, disappointed with the disappointment that started back


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Someone is certainly dressed for success."

Yuka's eyebrows rose as she took in the appearance of Kagome, who was making her way down the hall to join her trio of friends. The two other girls turned to look at their friend as well and immediately noticed what Yuka was referring to.

"Oh my gosh, Kagome! Why is your skirt so short?"

Kagome blushed as the three girls gawked at her exposed legs.

"They messed my size order up, or something. Either that or I grew four inches over the summer."  
>While the rest of the girls in the school wore pleated gray and blue plaid skirts that fell just to their knees, Kagome's skirt rested at her mid-thigh and she had been desperately tugging it down all morning to no avail.<p>

"Good thing you've got the legs for it, Kags."

Eri winked at her friend, whose blush deepened.

"Just shut up, you guys. I'm not exactly having the greatest morning and this is certainly not making it any better."

All three girls instantly focused in on Kagome's scowling face, concern replacing their astonishment.

"What else is making it so bad?"

"Did you and Hojo get in a fight?"

"No, nothing like that."

'Though a fight would probably be more interesting than what we usually do.'

Kagome thought but focused back on her friends.

"Hojo and I are fine; it's everything else that's sucking. My skirt is too short, my schedule is all messed up, and my hair has been nothing but uncooperative this morning."

The girls simultaneously cooed in sympathy, their eyes taking in her short skirt once again and then the messy bun that rested at the back of her head.

"The skirt's really not that bad."

"Your hair looks fantastic!"

"You can easily fix your schedule at the counsellor's office."

The bell signalling first class went off and Kagome groaned loudly.

"And now, to make matters worse, I'm going to be late for my first class because I have to sort out this dumb schedule."

The girls cooed some more before making their way to class, leaving Kagome on her own as she trudged to the counsellor's office. Just as she reached for the door handle, the office door swung open, knocking Kagome off of her feet and onto the floor below her, her book bag spilling out its contents.

"Shit, are you okay?"

"Ow…"

Kagome rubbed her forehead where the door had slammed into her, slowly opening her eyes after realizing they were closed. Kneeling in front of her was God. Kagome forgot about the pounding headache that was beginning to take shape and her mouth went slack as she looked into the pair of concerned, golden eyes that were several inches from her face.

"Wha…?"

"Shit."

The man in front of her mumbled again, his hand reaching out so he could graze his thumb lightly over her swollen temple. Kagome's body clenched at the touch.

"You better get some ice on that or else it's gonna' bruise."

She continued to stare silently at him, lost for words of any sort.

"My kinda' luck, hey? First day and I give a kid a fuckin' concussion."

He mumbled to himself as he softly touched her temple once more and then turned his golden eyes to meet hers. Her breath hitched.

"Sorry again, kiddo."

He flashed her a toothy smile and Kagome almost passed out from the lack of oxygen. Not only did he have flawless, white teeth and gorgeous eyes that were unlike any she had ever seen before, but Kagome also noticed the striking silver of his hair and the perfect bone structure that made up his face.

'God. I just got hit in the face by God.'

The man was then on his feet, Kagome's book bag and textbooks in one arm as the other one extended down to her, offering her an outstretched hand. After staring at his perfect features in a dumbfounded matter for a few moments, Kagome realized he was offering to help her stand and she numbly placed her hand in his own. The feel of his skin against hers caused her stomach muscles to tighten and her breath to hitch once more. His eyes registered something that she couldn't recognize and he pressed his lips tightly together, focusing his eyes on the ground. Kagome looked down as well, feeling her cheeks heat up. She then realized that the length of her skirt and her position on the ground made it possible for her black panties to be seen. As he pulled her to her feet, Kagome swallowed her cry of embarrassment and urged the tinge of her cheeks to fade away.

"You're gonna' be okay, right? I didn't cause any serious brain injuries, did I?"

He asked in a half-jokingly matter as he handed her book bag back to her.

"N-no, I mean, not that I know of. If I start to forget my name, I'll let you know."

He chuckled and Kagome felt her toes clench in her oxfords. He was taller than she initially thought. She was staring straight up in order to look into those majestic eyes of his, which reflected her dazed face back at her.

"Alright then but, just to make sure you _do_ still remember your name, what is it?"

His smirk was sexy, teasing, unbearable. Kagome felt faint.

"K-Kagome. Kagome Higurashi."

"Well Kagome Higurashi, I'm sorry about your head."

"S'ok."

She managed to mumble and he smiled once more before making his way down the hall. He turned his head over his shoulder and called out to as he walked away.

"Don't forget to ice that, Miss Kagome."

And then he turned around a corner and was gone.

'What am I doing at the counsellor's office again…?'


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Yes, I realize, but I don't _want_ to take history."

"And I don't want to be a size twelve but sometimes we just need to learn to deal with things."

The older woman stared at Kagome with disinterest as she loudly and lazily smacked a piece of gum around the inside of her mouth.

Kagome had finally regained her senses and entered the counsellor's office after a few minutes of staring longingly down the hall where the beautiful man who had knocked her over had disappeared to. The office secretary had been on the phone when Kagome first entered and finally hung up after Kagome had been waiting for fifteen minutes. She couldn't complain about having to wait, though. She sat on the leather couch situated in the office and replayed how the golden eyed man had flashed her his knee buckling smile over and over again. The secretary called Kagome's name, reluctantly snapping her out of her daze, and proved to be helpless when it came to her jumbled time table.

"I was supposed to have a spare for this period. Is there any way you could just take me out of this class?"

"Sorry, but you're already registered."

She didn't sound sorry. She smacked her gum. Kagome exhaled deeply.

"Then can't you just unregister me?"

"No."

Exhale.

"And why not?"

"Because you have to wait until next week before switching classes."

The woman smacked her gum again, looking at Kagome with irritation. The feeling was mutual.

"Well then."

Kagome pushed down her urge to attack the woman and forced a tight smile onto her face.

"I'll just have to come back next week."

"I can only hope."

The woman's sarcasm almost made Kagome snap but, instead, she pulled her fake smile tighter across her face and made her way out of the office, unable to stop herself from slamming the door behind her.

'The nerve of that woman! As if I haven't had a bad day as it is.'

Kagome checked the time and swore under her breath as she quickened her pace.

"First day of senior year and I've already missed more than half of a class I don't even want to be in in the first place. Perfect."

She reached the history classroom and paused before entering.

'Just deal with this one week of being in this class and then you can drop it next week.'

She told herself as she reached out and opened the door.

Kagome hated arriving late for class. She hated missing the first part of the notes but she hated the way every student looked up at her even more. The blush on her cheeks from the thirty pairs of eyes that were scanning her body and lingering over her bare legs deepened to a blood red when she realized that there was another pair of eyes watching her from the front of the classroom. A pair of golden eyes.

"Miss Kagome, welcome to class."

The silver eyed god slightly furrowed his brows at Kagome but gave her an amused smile as he did so, causing her flushed skin to break out in goose bumps, slightly cooling her smoldering body.

"Am…am I? Is this…history?"

She muttered, her tongue feeling fat and useless in her dry mouth.

"Yes you are. Take a seat, any seat."

His smile stayed as he stretched his arms across the classroom as if there were an abundance of available seats. The only empty desk was one in the center row at the very front. Kagome swallowed hard.

"Okay."

She hurried to her new spot, trying to get out of the spotlight as soon as possible but, as she made herself comfortable, she found that the pair of golden eyes were still resting on her.

"Mr. Takahashi, you were saying?"

Both Kagome and her new teacher turned their attention to the girl who had spoken. She was leaning forward enthusiastically and appeared to be attempting to show off her breasts through her navy sweater.

"Right, back to history."

For the rest of the class, Kagome was able to remain unnoticed by her classmates and by her new teacher. She kept her head low, taking down the dates of tests and exams as they went over the class syllabus. Since she had arrived so late, the class was over soon enough and she felt the sudden need to sprint out of the room as fast as she could. Golden eyes stopped her.

"Kagome."

She looked up nervously from her desk to see those breathtaking eyes staring down at her.

"Yes?"  
>Her voice came out in a whisper. He had a serious look on his face, his eyebrows burrowed together in contemplation. He rested the palms of his hands on her desk and leaned forward. Kagome was suffocating.<p>

"Were you late for class because you couldn't remember your way around the building due to a recent head injury?"

His voice was grave, serious. Kagome felt the corners of her lips tug up; his lips reciprocated the action.

"No, sir."

His smile widened as he pulled back from her desk and Kagome reminded herself, yet again, to breathe.

"Well good! And what's with this sir business? You make me feel like I'm forty two."

"Sorry, Mr…Takahashi?"

He leaned against his desk and folded his arms over his chest, the fabric of his shirt tightening over his arms. Kagome's eyes flickered to the bulge of his arm muscles beneath his button down dress shirt. She slowly exhaled.

"The one and only."  
>His smirk was back, the sexy, teasing, unbearable one he had given her in the hallway. She noticed that it was a little arrogant as well, somehow making it that much more appealing. Kagome felt her chest tighten and she knew she had to get out of the room before she actually did faint.<p>

"Well Mr. Takahashi, I better get going to my next class."

She stood from her desk, pulling her book bag over her shoulder as she did so. Mr. Takahashi straightened himself, nodding as she slowly walked out from behind her desk.

"Well Kagome, you better get going."

They both stood still, neither one moving, until Kagome broke the silence and quickly smiled.

"See you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow."

She was at the door and had turned the handle but, in a moment of spontaneous bravery, she faced her teacher once more.

"Just so I know, what comes before Takahashi?"

He looked surprised at first but then eased back into his smirk.

"It's Inuyasha."

She left the classroom, the name 'Inuyasha' rolling around her dizzy mind.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

'Six nights. Six consecutive nights.'

It was Monday morning of the second week of school and Kagome laid on her back in her bed, staring up at her ceiling in amazement. She hadn't needed her alarm clock for the past six mornings and had instead been waking up at the same early hour to the intolerable burning between her legs. For six nights in a row, Kagome had had the same vivid and smoldering dream, its intensity escalating with each night. Her dream took place in the history classroom and her dream revolved around her history teacher.

For the past six mornings, Kagome had reluctantly crawled out of her bed, sticky with the sweat that had clung to her skin throughout the night, and stumbled into the shower in order to clear her thoughts with cold water. She felt like a thirteen year old boy. She adored it. Although the pain that she experienced in the morning (the immense want between her legs could only be best described as pain) caused her brain to shut down and her limbs to turn limp, she finally understood what it felt like to _lust_ after someone.

And lust is exactly what she did.

Immediately after her first history class, Kagome decided that she wouldn't drop it. She had made sure to be on time since the first class, not wanting to feel the embarrassment of her classmate's eyes glued to her short skirt again, but found that Mr. Takahashi had a tendency to be late himself. He would barge into the room ten minutes after the bell, his chest visibly thumping with his heartbeat and his golden eyes wild from the cup of extra-large coffee in his hand. . He was always growling about the "Goddamn people in this town that don't know how to drive" and how they should "get off the road if they're going to be such a pain in the ass" or about some other nuisance that he had experienced that morning, causing him to be late.

His temper drove her wild.

"Mr. Takahashi?"

A girl in the second row raised her hand one morning after he had grumbled to the class about the world's lack of driving skills.

"Yeah?"

"You aren't allowed to cuss."

His bad mood instantly crumbled and he broke into a charming smile that melted the girl into a pile of hormones.

"Shit, I know, it's a problem."

He was brash, impatient, and foul-mouthed for a teacher but there wasn't one girl in the class who wasn't swooning over him and he genuinely seemed to love his job. He would read from the text book and get so overwhelmed with the knowledge that he would break off into rants about the significance of the history that it was hard not to pay attention to what he was saying. That is, of course, unless you happened to be Kagome. She listened to his voice as he tried to get the class as excited as history as he was but instead of listening to the words he was saying, she pictured him moaning her name and whispering inappropriate nothings into her ear. When he reached across the blackboard, covering it from top to bottom in his chicken scratch notes, Kagome's eyes would never leave the hem of his shirt as she waited breathlessly for the defined contours of his back to show while he scribbled across the board. His shirt would occasionally lift with far extensions of his arm and the strip of exposed skin would make Kagome bite back a breathy whimper.

Over the weekend, Kagome hadn't been able to control herself. She turned down Hojo's invitation for a night alone at his house in order to lock herself in her bedroom, picturing Mr. Takahashi's golden eyes hungering after her as her fingers roamed the inside of her underwear.

This particular Monday morning, the usual cold shower that had calmed Kagome's sexual frustrations for the past six days was losing its touch. Kagome had to bite down on her gums more than once, bringing her back to the cold shower as her mind roamed to unwanted places. Scratch that. They were very much so wanted places. Kagome wanted her fantasies to become a reality more than she had ever wanted anything else in her life. She quickly climbed out of the shower and got dressed in her uniform, cursing her body and her thoughts for refusing to cool down. The heat that spread its way through her body and lingered in between her legs increased slowly as the day dragged on. History was the last class, right after lunch. Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka had blabbered throughout lunchtime but all Kagome could focus on was the clock. Ten more minutes. Eight more minutes. Five minutes. Four minutes. Three. Two.

She was rushing down the hall before the warning bell even went off, unable to wait for the sixty seconds that remained of the lunch hour. She was breathless by the time she reached the classroom, lingering outside of the door to catch her breath before she entered the room. Sitting at his desk, marking papers, was Mr. Takahashi.

'Inuyasha.'

Kagome noted that she was the first one to arrive and her mind swirled at the overall emptiness of the room.

'Just like in my dream.'

Mr. Takahashi noticed her presence and looked up from his papers, Kagome catching how his eyes seemed to brighten at the site of her.

"Miss Kagome, you're early. Couldn't wait to start learning some more history, I presume?"

She couldn't help the little smirk that made its way onto her lips.

"Something like that."

To Kagome's satisfaction, he returned her smirk with one of his own.

During her weekend of sinfully dreaming of Mr. Takahashi, Kagome decided that she was ready to move on from simply watching him in class. The thrill of being able to stare at his perfect features for an hour each day was better than anything she had ever experienced but Kagome wanted more. She had devised a plan.

"So, Mr. Takahashi,"

She began, slowly walking over to her desk, trying to remain cool and collected as she felt his eyes follow her across the classroom, waiting for her to continue.

"I have a little bit of a problem."

She placed her books on the top of her desk and then turned to face her teacher, leaning on the front of her desk as she did so.

"And what would that problem be, kiddo?"

She tried to ignore the disappointment she felt at the nickname and continued, smoothing her skirt down with her hands. Golden eyes followed her hands motions.

"I don't understand the course content."

Mr. Takahashi's eyes moved from her skirt to her eyes, which were desperately trying to remain innocent looking.

"Already?"

"I know, I feel so stupid."

Kagome sighed, shaking her head and letting her bottom lip pout out.

"Hey, none of that. If you need help then you need help, there's nothing wrong with admitting that."

She flashed him a grateful smile.

"What areas are you not understanding?"

Kagome was trying not to grow frustrated with the professionalism of his voice. She needed more of a reaction.

"Well, I'm really bad at remembering dates."

She sighed again as she gingerly placed herself on top of her desk, lifting her leg to cross over the other one, her hands pressing down in her lap in order to prevent her underwear from showing. Or at least make it appear that she was trying to hide her underwear but, with the crossing of her legs and the look that briefly clouded over Mr. Takahashi's eyes, Kagome knew that he had seen at least a flash of her lilac coloured panties. She swallowed back the grin that tried to break out. Mr. Takahashi was quick to regain composure, his face instantly snapping back to his cheerful and professional smile.

"Dates are pretty hard to remember, I don't blame you there."

At that moment, the door opened and students began to file into the room, making Kagome slide off of her desk and sit in it properly, angry that she hadn't had enough time alone with the history teacher.

"Um, stay a bit after class, okay Kagome? We'll finish our talk then."

Mr. Takahashi said in a low voice to the girl and her anger was flooded out with excitement.

"Perfect."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"That's it for today, punks. See you all tomorrow."

The classroom began to clear, students eager to go home and be done school for the day. Kagome took her sweet time placing her notebook and textbook in her bag, carefully buckling it shut and making sure every zipper was zipped up. It wasn't until the last student left that she felt the heat of golden eyes rest upon her.

"So you're bad with dates."

She met his gaze, his damn sexy smirk already in place.

"Terrible."

She replied, her tone huskier than she expected it to be. His eyes flickered over her, still seated at her desk, before turning to his own desk and ruffling through papers.

"Well the best thing for you would be a tutor, then."

Kagome's heart sank.

"As in another student?"

He turned back to her.

"Yeah, most likely as in another student."

"I don't think anyone knows the material well enough to tutor me, Mr. Takahashi."

"Who else would be able to help you outside of school hours, then?"

Kagome opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by a knock on the door. She and Mr. Takahashi both turned to find Hojo standing at the rooms' entrance wearing his usual smile.

'Wipe that stupid grin off of your face.'

Kagome was mad that he was here. Her anger flushed through her as he took several steps into the class, his eyes never leaving her fuming face once.

"Kagome, here you are!"

"Hojo, I'm a little busy right now."

"Oh."

The boy's eyes shot a quick glance at Mr. Takahashi, who was looking at him with concentration and curiosity.

"Are you in trouble?"

"Oh yeah."

Mr. Takahashi piped in, giving Kagome a frown and a head shake.

"This one's a trouble maker, that's for sure."

Hojo's face paled and, for once, his smile dropped. Kagome was unable to help herself from smiling at the teacher, her eyebrow quirking slightly as she did so.

"Oh my gosh, Kagome! I had no idea."

Her smile dissolved immediately at the sound of his gullible voice and she barely held back an eye roll.

"He's joking, Hojo."

'Idiot.'

Relief washed over Hojo's face.

"That's good to hear, I know you're not the bad girl type, Kagome."

His voice was proud with his claim but it made Kagome shift uncomfortably in her seat.

'I can be bad.'

She thought, glancing at Mr. Takahashi who looked amused.

"I'm just getting some help from Mr. Takahashi with the material. I'm not really following it."

"I can help you!"

"You aren't in history, Hojo."

Her mood was darkening with every minute that she had to waste speaking to him.

"Oh, right."

"So if you don't mind…"

Kagome trailed off, hoping he would take the hint and leave her alone. He didn't.

"I want to walk you home, Kagome. I can wait until you're finished."

She was about to snap at him, she could feel it building in her throat. She opened her mouth but a deeper voice spoke before she had the chance to.

"Kagome's going to need a lot of help, uh…?"

Mr. Takahashi trailed off, looking to Hojo for help.

"Oh, Hojo. Hojo Tamagaki."

"Right. Thanks for your offer, Hojo, but I have a lot to go over with Miss Higurashi. We're probably going to be her for a while."

Hojo deflated and Kagome's heart soared.

"But what if she needs someone to walk her home…"

"Don't worry about that, I'm going to drive her home once we're done but thank you again, Hojo. Have a good rest of the afternoon."

His smile appeared warm and inviting but Kagome knew he wanted Hojo to leave just as badly as she did. The dejected boy looked from teacher to girl then back again.

"Right, well…right. I'll see you tomorrow, Kagome."

He took a step forward and Kagome instantly flashed her eyes at him, knowing that he was approaching her for a kiss. Her expression read "not in front of a teacher" and he halted in his tracks, nodded once, and then turned and left the room. The two were left alone again and neither one spoke for several beats.

"So he's your not-so-secret admirer?"

Mr. Takahashi smirk returned as he referred to the boy.

"You could say so…"

Kagome chuckled once, not wanting to discuss Hojo anymore. She changed the subject, tilting her head to the side as she looked sweetly at her teacher.

"I guess that makes you my new tutor now, hey?"

He let out an audible sigh as he slightly shook his head, keeping his amused eyes on Kagome.

"I guess it does."

Kagome wanted to scream in joy. She wanted to jump out of her desk and run into Mr. Takahashi's arms and feel his strong muscles embrace her. She would press her head against his stony chest as he would trail his fingers up and down her back, planting small kisses on the top of her head and then down her jaw…

Kagome's face pinkened.

'Not right in front of him, control yourself!'

She silently reprimanded herself and then forced the blush down, reminding herself to appear be collected in the presence of her history teacher.

"So when should we start?"

"Well I have a lot of marking to do in the first couple days of the school week so how about we make it…Wednesdays and Fridays after school? Does that work for you?"

"Perfect, I can't wait."

She let her lust pool across her features, hoping he would pick up on her intentions. He eyed her carefully and then looked down at his hands but, seconds later, brought his gaze back to hers. He looked at her questioningly, unsure if he was picking up her flirtatious attempts or simply misreading the girl. Kagome, catching his doubtfulness, smirked at the teacher. He cleared his throat.

"Okay well that's enough school for one day, don't you think?"

Kagome deflated and her sensuous expression melted off her face.

"Uh, right. Time to go home."

She grabbed her book bag and slung it over her shoulder, offering her teacher a little smile as she made her way to the door.

"See you tomorrow, Mr. Takahashi."

"Wait a second!"

She stopped in her steps, turning back to look at him.

"I said I was gonna' give you a ride, remember?"

Warmth filled her belly.

"Right."

She couldn't think of anything else to say to the man who had gathered his books and jacket and was soon at her side, guiding her out of the classroom and then out of the school.

"So Kagome,"

Mr. Takahashi asked as they climbed into his red Mazda 6 which, Kagome noted, smelt like cologne and man, making her breath come in laboured.

"where do you live?"

"Um, the Higurashi shrine. It's only a few blocks from here."

He nodded his head and started the car, the stereo turning on as he did so. An opera song began to play from the speakers, the car instantly filling with the high vibratos of a woman. Kagome eyed Mr. Takahashi suspiciously, not taking him for the opera type.

"Ah, fuck."

He muttered under his breath, pressing the eject disk button and putting an end to the shrieking voice.

"Sorry, my wife has shitty taste in music."

Kagome felt the world stop as her stomach lurched uncomfortably. It was as though everything around her had been drained of colours. The seconds that passed felt like hours as she tried to calm her breathing and stop the dam of tears from releasing.

"You have a wife?"

She had wanted to sound unaffected but the quaver of her whisper said otherwise.

"Uh, yeah."

Mr. Takahashi threw her a quick glance and then focused on his driving. The car was silent the entire way to Kagome's house, neither teacher nor student opening their mouths to speak. When they reached her house, Kagome said a quick "thank you" and then bounded up the stairs to her house, not stopping until she reached her bedroom. She locked the door behind her and finally let the tears stream down her face, her chest heaving in sobs.

'So I guess it's a little more than lust.'

She thought as she climbed into her bed, her tears continuously pumping from her eyes as she pulled the covers over her head and declared the rest of the day a write off.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Kagome was a hormonal train wreck.

'Mr. Takahashi and Mrs. Takahashi.'

The daunting reminder awoke her from her sleep, her eyes puffy and sore and her sheets cool and dry with absolutely no sign of the thick arousal she had gotten used to waking up to. After only a few of moments of lying in bed awake, Kagome was buried deep into her pillow, a new set of sobs racking her body and seeping through her cotton pillowcase. She waited until her cries were under control before she sulked downstairs to the kitchen where her mother was cooking breakfast. Kagome informed her that she would be staying home from school and, with one look at her daughter's swollen eyes and blotchy face, Mrs. Higurashi nodded her head, not daring to question Kagome's health. Kagome spent the rest of the day in bed, crying until she dozed off and then continuing to cry once she woke up.

She felt pathetic.

'Of course, the first thing I get excited about in all my teenage years and I can't even have it.'

Kagome sighed miserably as she imagined Inuyasha and his stupid wife.

It was a bad day.

Wednesday morning, Kagome awoke feeling just as desolate as the day before but she knew she had to drag herself to school.

'Whether he's married or not, I am not missing out on my first one-on-one session with him.'

At this thought, a very faint tingle from beneath her underwear caught Kagome's attention. She smiled wearily.

'Depressed or not, he's still a babe.'

The after school one-on-one history tutorial with Mr. Takahashi did not go as Kagome had originally anticipated. For starters, it was not one-on-one. A student who had been absent from several classes due to a sinus infection joined the tutorial in order to catch up on the work he had missed. His constant sniffling and nose blowing made it clear that he would have been better off staying at home. Kagome was also disappointed to see that Mr. Takahashi had been in a sour mood the entire day. Earlier, during class, he arrived late but made no excuses for his tardiness. He didn't complain about the traffic or pedestrians that got in the way of traffic like he usually did and, when asked what was the matter by a girl in the back row, he replied with a cold "Don't ask" and the subject was dropped. Kagome spent the hour long after school history special re-learning dates she had to pretend she didn't learn in the first place all while trying to ignore the snotty nosed boy that sat next to her. Mr. Takahashi didn't look at her once.

It was another bad day.

Once the hour was up, Mr. Takahashi hardly gave his two students a goodbye and was on his cellphone and out the door faster than Kagome had a chance to blink. She slowly left the school, her text books tightly pressed against her chest, and started to make her way home. Kagome had bitten down on her tongue the entire walk, telling herself she was not allowed to start crying until she was in the safety of her own bedroom.

"Kagome? Is that you?"

"Yeah mama, I'm going up to my room."

"Wait Kagome, there's-"

"Can't hear you, mama!"

Kagome bolted up the stairs to her room, her tears unable to be contained any longer. She pushed open her bedroom door, eager to throw her heartbroken body on the bed and cry herself into exhaustion. A young woman sitting on her bed, waiting for her, stopped Kagome's dramatic plans.

"Kagome? Are you alright?"

The sound of the young woman's voice catalyzed Kagome's crying process.

"S-Sango!"

She stuck with her initial plan of throwing herself onto the bed, but aimed for her friend's lap. She buried her head in Sango's jeans, her tears wasting no time in wetting the coarse material.

"Sweetheart, what is it?"

Sango and Kagome had first met ten years ago at a neighbourhood barbeque. Sango's family, which included her parents, her younger brother Kohaku, and herself, were new to Tokyo and Mrs. Higurashi took it upon herself to show them around and make them feel welcome. A couple of years later, they moved to a new home but the two families were still very close and got together every month for board game night since the move. Sango was two years older than Kagome and her idol. She saw her as more athletic, intelligent, humorous, and overall exciting than Kagome ever hoped to be and sometimes wished that she could switch lives with her sister figure, just for one day. After expressing her fondness for her during one board game night, Sango smacked Kagome across the head and told her to stop being so dramatic.

"Your life is plenty exciting, Kagome."

"How so? Name one thing that is exciting about it."

Sango had hesitated, not anticipating Kagome to ask for specifics.

"Well…you have really nice boobs."

"That doesn't make my life exciting, Sango, it makes me a candidate for back problems."

Kagome sighed into her friend's lap at the memory. If even her closest friend couldn't think of something worthwhile in Kagome's life, surely that meant there was nothing. That is, until Inuyasha came along. Kagome sat up from Sango's lap, the brunt of her crying session over.

"I want something I can't have, Sango."

Sango tilted her head to the side as she wiped her friend's tears away.

"And what is that?"

"It's a man."

"A man you can't have?"

Sango pulled back, her brows furrowed.

"With those tits, you can have any man you want, Kagome."

Sango said, pointedly looking at her friend's chest. Kagome crossed her arms.

"Besides, aren't you still dating No-O-Jo?"

Kagome's face reddened. Sango was the only person Kagome had ever confided to about the lack of passion in her sex life and, after hearing about Hojo's sexual inabilities, Sango had rightfully given him the nickname No-Orgasm-Hojo. No-O-Jo for short.

"His name is Hojo, Sango."

"That's what I said."

"No it isn't."

"Anyway, you were saying?"

Kagome's shoulder's dropped.

"I want a man I can't have."

"And why can't you have him, other than because of the inexperienced adolescent boy holding you back?"

"So you agree that I need to date someone older?"

"The man you want is older than you?"

"Irrelevant."

"How much older?"

"More than five, less than ten."

"Harder to wheel but not impossible. So is his age the big problem here?"

Kagome shook her head. Inuyasha's age had never seemed like an obstacle to her. She figured he was twenty four, twenty six at the most, and Kagome considered her maturity level to be that of a twenty two year old. In her mind, it was justified.

"No, that's not it. He's not available."

"Physically, emotionally, geographically, or romantically unavailable?"

"Romantically, which therefore makes him physically and emotionally unavailable as well."

"Serious commitment?"

Kagome didn't answer right away. She knew that Sango wouldn't approve of her pining after a married man; her sisterly feelings towards the younger girl wouldn't allow it.

"Somewhat serious…"

"Has he shown any interest in you?"

Kagome's lull in the conversation faded as she remembered the sexy smirk Inuyasha had given to her on more than one occasion.

"In my opinion, definitely."

"I think you have a valid opinion."

"Then definitely."

"So he's an older man who has made it clear that he's interested in you but his girlfriend is obviously in the way."

"Right."

Sango's expression turned serious.

"Do you really like this guy, Kagome?"

Kagome felt her bones turn to jelly at the thought of her history teacher.

"Oh Gods, Sango. More than I have ever liked any person or inanimate object before."

Sango flashed Kagome a wide grin.

"Then go for it, girl."

"You think?"

"For sure. This could be that excitement in your life you've been missing. Take the leap, you never know what could happen."

The constant ache that Kagome had felt since she had discovered there was a Mrs. to her Mr. was now gone and in its place, Kagome felt hope. She threw her arms around Sango, who laughed at her friend's giddiness.

"Thank you, Sango!"

"You won't be thanking me when you have an angry girlfriend after you for hitting on her man but you're welcome, Kagome. Just so I know, what is the name of this taken older man that has you all riled up, anyway?"

Kagome's grin stretched from ear to ear.

"His name is Inuyasha."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Hojo, stop it!"

Kagome giggled as she playfully smacked the boy's hand away from her waist.

"You know I'm ticklish there, baby."

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself. You just have the cutest laugh, Kagome!"

Hojo's face lit up like a Christmas tree. Kagome giggled again, resting her hand on his shoulder.

"You are so _bad_, Hojo."

Kagome casually glanced to her left as she pretended to scan the hallway. She met smoldering golden eyes and quickly returned her gaze to Hojo, whose face was a light shade of pink at being called "bad".

Kagome, with Sango's expertise, had devised a plan. A "Win Inuyasha" plan.

Step one: Look hot at all times.

Sango informed Kagome that most women tend to let themselves go once they are in a stable relationship and so it would be in Kagome's favour to look good whenever Inuyasha was around. Kagome had gone to the closest salon immediately after Sango left her house and had layers put into her previously bland raven hair as well as a full lower body wax and an eyelash tint treatment. With her short school skirt, dark lashes and new blown out hairstyle, Kagome was ready to proceed with step two.

Step two: Make Inuyasha jealous.

Kagome found herself thankful for the first time that she was dating Hojo. He was waiting at her locker in the morning before class, like he did every day since they had started dating. Upon seeing his girlfriend's new makeover, Hojo's jaw hung low and he had been unable to keep the blush off of his cheeks since she had approached him. Kagome kept the regular distance between the two of them as she surveyed the area for Inuyasha. She knew he would be coming her way eventually since he needed to pick up the morning announcements from the office and her locker was on the way there. After a few minutes of listening to Hojo babble on about how "good looking" and "wonderful" Kagome was, she spotted her target. Inuyasha was walking down the hall, his eyes down as he checked his cellphone. Kagome laid her full attention on the rambling boy in front of her.

'Show time.'

She took a step closer to him and gathered the front of his navy sweater vest in her fists, pulling him closer to her. Hojo's voice cracked and sweat immediately accumulated at his brow. Kagome was never this touchy in public or even in private.

"You look simply adorable in this uniform, Hojo. Have I ever told you that?"

She kept her voice light and flirty but trailed her fingers sensuously over his chest as she spoke. She felt him shudder beneath her touch and wanted to roll her eyes but batted them up at him instead. As Hojo tried to formulate a response to Kagome's sudden and uncharacteristically affectionate behaviour, Kagome stole a glance down the hall where Inuyasha was walking. He met her gaze with stony eyes and a locked jaw. Kagome's stomach tumbled in excitement.

'Is it working?'

She decided to push her luck, just in case.

Hojo was still putting together a response but Kagome silenced him with a simple touch of her palm to the back of his neck. She could feel the sweat from his hair on her skin but ignored it and leaned forward to place an open mouthed kiss on his quivering lips. He whimpered at her touch and she noticed how his lips were chapped. She ended the kiss before Hojo could respond in order to sneak another look at Inuyasha, who was seconds away from passing the teenage couple. Their eyes met again and Kagome flashed him a toothy smile.

"Good morning Mr. Takahashi."

He gave her an off look but pressed his lips together anyway in what was supposed to be a smile.

"Kagome, Hugo."

"It's Hojo, sir!"

But Inuyasha was already well on his way past them. Hojo shrugged his shoulders and turned his attention back to Kagome, who had lost her attention in the now sexually aroused teenage boy standing in front of her.

"Do you want to take a walk before class, Kagome?"

His voice was an octave higher than it usually was. Kagome watched as a bead of sweat slowly crept down the side of his face and couldn't help but press her brows together in minor disgust.

"I need to get to class, I have a calculus quiz."

Kagome turned on her heel as she spoke and pulled her textbooks from her locker.

"Well how about you come over after school?"

"I have a linguistic paper I need to write."

"I can help you write it!"

"It's alright, I'd rather get it done on my own."

"How about tomorrow after school?"

"I have my history tutorial."

Kagome slammed her locker shut and sighed heavily as she turned back to Hojo.

"But tomorrow's Friday."

He was growing desperate.

"Listen Hojo, I have a lot on my plate right now. I'll let you know when we can spend some time together, okay? But for now I'm too busy to do anything."

Kagome could feel his arousal dwindle as his shoulders slumped.

"Okay."

She sighed again, feeling guilty for upsetting the boy. She was _technically_ supposed to be nicer to him but found it a harder task than she figured it would be.

"I'm sorry."

Kagome placed her hand gently on his elbow and Hojo perked up immediately at her touch.

"It's fine, Kagome. I understand. I'm just lucky to have such a hard working girlfriend. Take as much time as you need."

Kagome forced a smile and squeezed his elbow, imagining it was his head. Hojo took the slight pressure as a love squeeze and swooped in to press his chapped lips against Kagome's plush ones once more before class.

"Goodbye, Kagome! I'll see you later!"

'I sure hope not.'

As Kagome made her way to her first class, she let her mind drift back to the jealous golden eyes that had watched her kiss Hojo. She smiled triumphantly.

'Step two: Success.'


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Inuyasha was in a bad mood for history class. He delivered the lecture in a low growl, sent two kids to the office for not paying attention, and broke every piece of chalk into a cloudy crumble from writing too vigorously on the board. Kagome was unable to wipe her smirk off of her face. She knew he was making an effort not to look at her but his eyes quickly flickered to her seated form after each piece of chalk he broke. Kagome's smirk grew with each glance in her direction. Class ended and Kagome was just about out the door when Inuyasha's voice called after her.

"Miss Higurashi?"

"Yes, Mr. Takahashi?"

She feigned innocence in her voice and in her dark eyes, which she batted deliberately at her aggravated teacher.

"Don't forget about the tutorial tomorrow. I don't want you missing it because you have plans with your friends or _boyfriend_ or whatever else."

He spat the word "boyfriend", sending shivers down the length of Kagome's spine. She smiled sweetly at him.

"I wouldn't miss it, Mr. Takahashi."

"Feh, good."

"See you tomorrow."

He turned his back to her and made his way to his desk instead of responding. Kagome briefly admired his backside and then made her way to her next class with an extra pep in her step.

The next day, Kagome spent the school hours picturing how Inuyasha's lips would feel on her own, on her neck, on her breasts. She imagined him suckling her collarbone as she gripped fistfuls of his silver locks in her hands, repeating his name in breathy pants. She envisioned his large hands spreading her eager thighs apart and sliding up her sensitive skin, stopping at the conjunction between her legs. He would taste her name on his lips repeatedly, his breathing matching the pumping movement of his fingers that would slide in and out of her hot body.

She needed to head to the washroom for a splash full of cold water on her flushed face more than a few times.

After hours upon hours of sexually frustrated torture, Kagome rushed to the history classroom for her tutorial. Inuyasha was already waiting at his desk, shuffling papers around its surface, and Kagome felt her knees buckle at the mere sight of him.

"Kagome."

He nodded once in her direction and she smiled back, taking her usual seat as she did so.

"Let's get started."

They covered the material the class had covered over the past two days and Kagome found that she actually didn't understand the content. Halfway through the lesson, though, Inuyasha started to squirm. He was restless.

"And the Emperor's plan of conquering the Eastern…um, the Eastern lands of…so how long have you been dating Hugo?"

Kagome's eyes darted up from her note taking to Inuyasha's face, which was disgruntled, as if he were solving a difficult math equation in his head.

"Hojo?"

"Yeah, right. Hojo."

Kagome took a steadying breath before sitting up straighter in her chair, her brow quirking upwards in an attempt at confidence. The subject of Hojo always seemed to made her feel sick.

"How long have you been married for?"

Inuyasha's mouth dropped open but he quickly composed himself. He gave her a "well-played" expression before responding.

"It'll be two years in December."

"You had a winter wedding?"

"Feh, her choice, not mine. Kikyou and winter have a lot in common."

His voice trailed off but Kagome was still able to catch the foreign name.

"Kikyou? Is that the name of your wife?"

He nodded briskly, his eyes downcast.

"Yup, that's her."

Kagome swallowed her jealousy and forced her voice to sound perky.

'Commence step three: find out about the competition.'

"So where did you and Kikyou meet?"

Inuyasha gave her a look of unease and confusion. She could tell that he didn't know if discussing his personal life with a student was acceptable or not and she could also see that he couldn't understand as to why it was that she was asking in the first place. Kagome added fake genuine and innocent curiosity to her smile.

"Uh, we met in college. She's a teacher as well at the elementary school a few blocks down."

"So she likes kids?"

"Feh, _oh_ yeah."

"You say that as if it were a bad thing."

Inuyasha sighed as he rubbed his eyes with his hands.

"It's not a bad thing, it's great. It's just frustrating how her job takes prominence over everything else."

He sighed again and then, as if he suddenly remembered he was conversing with a high school student about the details of his marriage, he straightened his posture and cleared his throat uncomfortably.

"Uh, anyway. Back to history."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

His response was tentative as he watched Kagome stand from her desk and slowly make her way over to the chalkboard where he was standing.

"Do you love your wife?"

Inuyasha looked down at the schoolgirl that was now only a few feet in front of him. He furrowed his brows at her.

"Why are you asking?"

"Just wondering."

Kagome let her finger lightly trace along the chalkboard as she stared up at Inuyasha through her lashes. She noticed his gaze on her lips and, in response, she wet them with her tongue. He took a breath and then tore his eyes from her, scoffing out loud.

"Obviously I do."

"That's good. It's good that you love her, and are happy with her."

Kagome took a step closer, her eyes never leaving his face which was still turned away.

"I want you to be happy, Inuyasha."

He was fighting the temptation to turn his face back to her, she could tell from the frustrated clenching of his jaw. She patiently waited, standing close enough to feel his body heat and smell his cologne.

"That's Mr. Takahashi, Kagome."

He turned back to her, his eyes dark.

"I'm your teacher, remember?"

Kagome smiled.

"I remember."

She let her eyes linger on his face before returning to her desk and collecting her belongings.

"I think there has been enough history today, don't you?"

She pressed her textbook against her breasts and smiled once more at her bitter faced teacher.

"See you tomorrow, Mr. Takahashi."

He remained silent, opting instead to watch her leave before placing his hand to his temple.

"Fuck."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Inuyasha turned off the radio and pulled the keys from the ignition of his car, which was parked in the cement drive of his two story brick townhouse. Rather than hurrying inside to change from his work clothes, as he usually did, he took a moment to lean against the leather seating and close his eyes.

'Goddamn Kagome.'

Inuyasha had never been one to go after young girls. He found that the frivolous interests and seemingly constant desire for drama that was often linked to them exhausting and never worth pursuing. He still felt that way, which is why his marriage to Kikyou seemed ideal. She was the opposite of a young girl. He'd even go as far as to say that she was an old soul trapped in the body of a youthful woman. Kikyou was against most technology and loud social settings, as they both made her energy unstable (as she had once put it) and kept her emotions internal and to herself, making it near impossible to read her at any given moment. She preferred to spend her time studying the minds of children and teaching them new things, a trait that could be considered as compassion; but, the moment that the children reached the age of worldly consciousness and started to lose their childish wonder, Kikyou distanced herself completely.

Inuyasha had fallen in love with Kikyou for many reasons. She was undeniably beautiful with her near white skin and night coloured hair. But it was a beauty that, as Inuyasha had learned over time, was that of grace and frigidity and not much more. She was intelligent and interesting, although her participation in conversations would only take place if an interest of her own was being discussed. Inuyasha had fallen for the surface Kikyou, for the mysterious woman that he was desperate to figure out. Two years into their marriage and the mystery remained unsolved.

Inuyasha's eyes glanced downwards to his bag that rested on the seat next to him, its content slightly spilling from within. The history textbook caught his attention and he was immediately reminded of the dark haired girl that had recently made frequent appearances in his thoughts.

Kagome was nothing like Kikyou. She was feisty and charming and seemed to possess twice the amount of warmth as his wife, whose impersonality had started to wear on him throughout their years together. Whereas Kikyou was a beauty that was intimidating, Kagome's beauty was inviting and loin-stirring.

'And, fuck, she has a great rack.'

Inuyasha moaned, partially from the momentary lustful ache but also as a personal reprimand of his unholy thoughts.

With a sigh, he gathered his things and made his way to the townhouse. Kikyou's car was absent from the driveway but he called out her name, just in case. Silence. He sighed again and dropped his bag on the floor, kicked his shoes from his sore feet, undid the buttons from his black dress shirt, and proceeded to the fridge to obtain a cold beer. After a couple of swigs, he could feel his muscles relax and his head clear.

Kagome.

"Stupid little wench."

He grumbled, referring more so to the reappearance of her name in his thoughts than the girl herself. He pressed the cold glass of the bottle against his forehead and shut his eyes.

'High school girls should not be that good looking.'

He remembered his own grad class and couldn't think of one girl that physically matched that of Kagome. She had cream coloured legs that never ended and were put on display daily from her too-short skirt. Her waist dipped in perfectly from her svelte hips and her cheeks remained forever tinged.

'And, _fuck_, her rack.'

He hated these thoughts. Well, he hated the idea of them. Truthfully, he loved to daydream about the things he could only wish to do to the schoolgirl but the daydreams never lasted long as his guilty conscious was strong and faithful to Kikyou. His loins, on the other hand…

The door opened, snapping Inuyasha away from Kagome and back to his surroundings where Kikyou had just come home. She noticed the presence of his belongings on the floor before his own and tightly pressed her lips together in a line.

"Hey."

Inuyasha's greeting distracted her attention from the minuscule mess to her husband. She eyed his exposed flesh.

"Your shirt is undone."

"Yeah, I was just about to change."

Kikyou's near black eyes were then on Inuyasha's face, creasing as they examined his facial features.

"You're aroused."

Ashamed that his half-lidded eyes had given him away, Inuyasha looked down.

"Nah, just tired."

"Mmm."

She soundlessly left the kitchen and made her way up the stairs, to the bedroom, where Inuyasha knew she would spend the next hour meditating. He exhaled deeply and finished off the remainder of his beer before heading to the shower to either wash away his Kagome-induced arousal or indulge in it. He was hoping the hot water would help him decide but the memory of her lilac coloured panties ended up making the decision for him.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"Are you sure they're not going to ID me?"

Kagome had asked the same question six times that evening. Sango rolled her eyes, as she had done after each time Kagome had asked, and grabbed her friend's arm, dragging her to the entrance of the downtown bar.

"They're not going to ID you, Kagome. And even if they do, you know what to do, right?"

"Flash my boobs?"

"That's my girl."

The bouncer, upon seeing the two dark haired beauties, stepped aside and allowed the girls to enter the building.

"We're in?"

"Don't act so surprised."

Since becoming legal, Sango had been trying to get Kagome to go out on the town with her but the idea of sneaking into a club to underage drink had never held much appeal to Kagome and so the invites were repeatedly turned down. It wasn't until this particular weekend that Kagome had finally given into Sango's peer pressuring. After an especially satisfying history tutorial in which Kagome caught Inuyasha staring at her bare legs on more than one occasion, Kagome came home to find Sango in her bedroom, already planning an outfit for her friend to wear.

"You know how I feel about going out when I'm underage, Sango. It would be so embarrassing if I were to get caught."

"But you wouldn't get caught. You look the same age as me, easily!"

Sango's sudden increase in persistence was heavily due to the new guy in her life, someone she met in a yoga class. He had asked her to help with his downward facing dog and she had called him a pervert for being the only male in an all-women's yoga class. Somehow romance bloomed between the two.

"He invited me to have a few drinks with him and his friend but I don't want to be a third wheel to their bromance."

"Couldn't you invite someone else?"

"Kagome,"

Sango cupped Kagome's cheeks in her hands, her face serious.

"I really like this guy and I need my sister's approval. Please say you'll come. Please."

Kagome sighed, her eyes closing as she exhaled. The sister card always won her over.

"Alright, alright. I'll go. But only because I love you."

Sango grinned and gently squeezed Kagome's face between her hands.

"You're the best."

Several hours later, Kagome found herself in the downtown bar in a burgundy mini dress that Sango had pulled from her closet. The two girls scanned the dimly lit room, which was filled with an assortment of people chattering overtop of the noisy rock music.

"This isn't like a double date, is it? You're not setting me up with his friend, are you?"

Sango's scanning eyes lit in recognition and she grabbed Kagome's hand, pulling her towards the far end of the room.

"No, he's married."

Seated at a table at the back of a bar, an attractive young man with purple eyes and golden hoops through his ears was waving at Sango, who smiled and waved back. A half full pitcher of beer rested on the wooden table top and, seated across from Sango's date, was his friend. Golden eyes matched Kagome's gaze.

She gasped.

* * *

><p>"I feel like I haven't seen you in ages, man. Why haven't I seen you?"<p>

Inuyasha laughed and shook his head at his friend, who had been unable to stop talking since the two entered the bar.

"It's been a week since you've seen me, Miroku. Calm your shit."

"Well then this has been the longest week of my life. I've missed you, boo."

Inuyasha laughed again, relishing the easygoing comfort and entertainment he had always felt around Miroku. The two had been friends since they first met in the sandbox and had been an inseparable duo since.

"You're going out for beers with Miroku? That's awfully frat boy sounding."

Kikyou had commented upon hearing about her husband's plans for that Friday evening.

"What else would we do, Keeks? Paint one another's nails?"

He had been trying to be funny but Kikyou's pursed lips let him know that his humour was not appreciated. He was grateful to get out of the house and spend time with his best friend who he had missed in their week's time apart, though he'd never admit it to anyone.

"So why am I here again if you're having a date with your new girlfriend?"

"You need to meet this girl, man."

A dopey smile spread across Miroku's face.

"I think she's The One."

"You say that about every new girl."

"Yeah but this time I mean it! She's opinionated and intelligent and bold and Jesus Christ, you should see this girl's body. I can't even tell you the things I have dreamt of doing to that body."

"Dude, I don't even want to hear it. And she's bringing a friend? This isn't some sort of double date, is it? You better not be trying to hook me up."

"I know, I know, you're married. I was the best man, I remember."

Miroku did not take the news of Inuyasha and Kikyou's engagement lightly. He had never warmed up to Kikyou, and vice versa. But he forced a smile and hugged his best friend upon hearing about the proposal.

"If you're happy man, I'm happy."

Inuyasha also figured that Miroku was upset over losing his wingman and partner in crime in the dating scene. Picking up women had always been their favourite activity with one another and Miroku wasn't expecting Inuyasha to trade in his single status quite so early into his twenties. But as Inuyasha adapted to married life, Miroku adapted as well. Kikyou and Miroku had yet to become anything close to friends but Inuyasha hoped it would happen over time.

"I'm telling you, Kikyou hates me."

"She doesn't hate you, man. She just doesn't know you well enough."

"Well from what she knows, she hates me."

Inuyasha tried to come up with an excuse for Kikyou's cold behaviour towards his friend but his mind drew a blank. In all honesty, Kikyou did hate Miroku, though she'd never admit it out loud. Inuyasha could tell simply by the way her near black eyes seemed even darker at the mention of Miroku's name. He sighed with defeat and took a swig from his beer.

'Guess you can't have your cake and eat it too.'

Inuyasha looked up from his beer to see Miroku waving. He turned his attention towards the recipients of his friend's greeting and matched his gaze with a pair of milky chocolate eyes just as his mouthful of beer went down the wrong pipe.

"K-Kagome?"


	12. Chapter 12

***Hello my lovely readers. I'm sorry for the absence. Please enjoy! - xxA15**

**Chapter 12**

"You two know each other?"

Sango looked from Inuyasha's shocked face to Kagome's. Without breaking eye contact with his female student, whose jaw was still slack in surprise, Inuyasha nodded in response to Sango's question.

"Yeah, she's one of my-"

"Teaching assistants!"

Kagome interjected and smiled sweetly at Miroku while deliberately ignoring the two pairs of furrowed brows that were directed her way.

"I work with Inuyasha."

"I didn't know high school teachers had teaching assistants. You're a lucky guy."

Miroku lightly punched Inuyasha's shoulder, oblivious to the fact that he was being lied to.

"Well it's nice to meet you, Kagome. I'm Miroku. And Sango, this is my best friend Inuyasha."

It was then that Sango's confusion faded and her eyes slowly widened in recognition at the sound of Inuyasha's name. Her hand latched onto Kagome's arm as she plastered a fake smile across her face.

"So nice to meet you. Now if you don't mind, Kagome was just saying that she needed to pee."

"I was…?"

But Sango had already dragged Kagome away from the table and down a narrow hallway that led to the washrooms. She pushed open the door to the ladies' room and ushered her friend inside.

"Inuyasha? As in _the_ Inuyasha?"

"I didn't know he was-"

"And he knows Miroku?!"

"Sango, before you say anything-"

"He's married, Kagome! You told me he had a girlfriend, not a wife!"

"I know, I know I just didn't think you would approve and-"

"No shit I don't approve! You can't go after a married man, that's morally wrong."

"I know, but the thing is-"

"And why did you lie and say you were his teaching assistant?"

Kagome fell silent and Sango's eyes widened once more in recognition.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me."

"Sango…"

"He's your teacher?!"

"Sango, volume!"

"This is so insanely scandalous, Kagome. Not only are you going after a married man, which, by the way, makes you a home wrecker, you're also going after your teacher. He could get fired! Or arrested!"

Kagome felt a headache come on as she watched Sango pace in front of her. It wasn't that she expected her to approve of her less-than-idealistic situation; she knew that, when the time came, she would have to sit down with her friend and explain the circumstances. This, however, was not what Kagome had had in mind.

"Were you planning on even telling me all any of this?"

Kagome's shoulders dropped at the disappointed tone in Sango's voice.

"Of course I was going to tell you. I just wanted to wait until…I don't know, until I was sure if he was interested in me or not."

"He's married, Kags."

"But he isn't happy with her! I can tell."

Sango sighed, her eyes softening as she did so.

"You're just going to get hurt, Kagome. You know that, right?"

Kagome remained silent. A woman noisily entered the washroom and the girls were reminded of where they were.

"Okay, here's what we're going to do."

Sango signaled for Kagome to follow her out of the ladies' room and back to the table where the boys awaited their return.

"We're just going to forget about this for tonight. We're going to drink some beer and have some laughs and have a good night. But I am not done talking to you about this, Kagome. Okay?"

Kagome nodded her head, which hung low in shame, but Sango had already turned to make eye contact with Miroku as the girls approached the table for the second time that night.

"Would you like a beer?"

A smile stretched across Miroku's face as Sango seated herself next to him and he began to pour her a glass from the half full pitcher before she even responded.

"Thank you."

Meanwhile, Kagome had carefully eased herself into the spot next to Inuyasha, attempting to appear unaffected by the wave of lust that washed over her now flushed skin at the feeling of her history teacher's body warmth so close to her. She wanted to press herself against him and bury her head in his silver mane but she knew that she had to control herself, at least around Sango and Miroku. Especially around Sango. Kagome let out a deep sigh as she remembered the distinct concern in her friend's voice. She had to behave herself. For tonight, if nothing else.

At the sound of his student's sigh, Inuyasha turned to look down at the girl seated next to him. He knitted his brows in agitation while his eyes hungrily took in her short dress and long legs.

"Hey,"

His low, gruff voice brought Kagome out of her thoughts. She looked up at the golden eyes staring down at her.

"How did you even get in here, anyway?"

Kagome glanced at Sango and Miroku, who were wrapped up in their own conversation, before shrugging her shoulders and grabbing the pitcher in front of her, pouring the remaining amount into a clean glass.

"Doesn't really matter, does it? I'm here."

Inuyasha watched her bring the glass to her lips, his eyes lingering on the plush red skin before following the beers path down her throat. From his vantage point several inches above her, Inuyasha could easily see down the front of Kagome's dress. He swallowed hard.

Kagome placed the glass back down and peered up at Inuyasha through her thick lashes.

"Where's Kikyou?"

He squinted his eyes at her.

"Where's Hojo?"

"Where _is_ Hojo?"

Sango piped up from across the table, a mask of innocent curiosity on her face.

"Wait, what is a Hojo?"

"Hojo is Kagome's long-term boyfriend."

Sango said, answering Miroku's question. Kagome could feel Inuyasha stiffen next to her, mimicking her own body's response to the continuous usage of the teenage boy's name.

"Well he's a lucky man, this Hojo!"

"Oh he most certainly is. There are other men who are interested in Kagome but she's always been so good and loyal to him."

"Well he must be something else."

Inuyasha scoffed at Miroku's remark, his arms crossed tightly across his chest. Sango's eyes gleamed something devious as she kept them on Kagome, who picked up her glass and took another long swig.

'I definitely should have stayed home.'


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Inuyasha was drunk.

He wasn't sure exactly when it had happened, when his casual beers with Miroku had escalated into taking shots with the two young women that now accompanied them, but Inuyasha was having the most fun he'd had in what felt like years. Kagome happening to be the best friend of Miroku's date had caught Inuyasha off guard. He was fully expecting to spend the night small talking with a dim witted sorority girl while repeatedly hinting at the fact that he was unavailable and uninterested but Kagome's presence changed the tone of the evening for him.

For starters, she looked _good_. He had been certain that nothing could top the skimpy school girl uniform he was fortunate enough to see her in each week day until he set his eyes on her that night. The dress she wore hugged her every curve and Inuyasha found himself staring longingly at her backside every chance he got.

She looked _good_.

Either Miroku naively believed what Kagome had told him about working with Inuyasha or he decided to leave the topic alone because it did not come up for the rest of the night. The foursome drank two more pitchers before deciding to move onto a new drinking location. They paid their tab and grabbed their coats and walked the three blocks down to a pub that Miroku was fond of, ordering themselves another round as soon as they were all seated.

"Mmkay, now you hafta' lick the salt off of here."

A devilish grin stretched across Miroku's face as he sprinkled salt on the inside of his wrist, never tearing his eyes away from Sango's giggling beat red face. The pub was busy and the four were lucky to find a booth in the back corner, far enough away from the crowd to give them at least the illusion of privacy. A tequila shot was set in front of Sango, who was struggling to keep her giggles under control, and Miroku held his wrist out to her expectantly.

"M-Miroku, please!"

"That's right, Sango, just say my name 'n lick."

Sango's face darkened in colour as her eyes briefly turned to Kagome, who was holding in her laughter, before she took the plunge and grasped Miroku's wrist tightly with her sweaty palm. In a swift move, she turned his wrist, dipped her head, and swept her tongue across his skin, quickly downing the shot afterwards. Her cheeks remained scorching red, especially under the heated gaze of Miroku who was recovering from the feel of Sango's tongue.

Inuyasha shook his head, amused at his best friend's antics. He could tell this girl was different from the dopey smile that had been on Miroku's face since Sango sat next to him. The man was a pervert but he was also a romantic and Sango seemed to bring out a healthy balance of his two sides.

"Oh did that entertain you, In'yasha?"

Sango picked up her empty shot glass and dangled it in front of his face.

"I don't see you takin' any shots, buddy!"

If Inuyasha had been sober, he would have scoffed at the drunken girl across from him but the slur of her voice and his belly full of alcohol made the slight smirk on his face stretch farther.

"I've had double what you've drank."

"Then take a shot!"

"Make me, wench."

Before Sango could find the time to get offended, Miroku had taken one of the untouched shots from the middle of the table and pushed it towards Inuyasha.

"Now where would you like the salt…?"

He tauntingly held the salt shaker over his wrist, where Sango had just licked.

"Like hell I'm putting my mouth on your dirty skin."

"Well you aren't touching me."

Sango's voice was stubborn. Miroku smiled.

"Put the salt on Kagome."

The table was silent. Inuyasha could feel the girl sitting next to him tense slightly and it took a moment for him to realize that he had stopped breathing.

"W-what?"

Kagome choked out, clearly taken surprise at the suggestion. Inuyasha kept his eyes on Miroku but he knew that his student's face was reddening by the second.

"Sure, why not? Sango 'n I have been the only daring ones tonight, I think it's about time you two started having some fun as well."

Sango looked uneasy as she watched her best friend react. The shot remained untouched.

"Miroku…"

He waved off his date, his purple eyes boring into gold.

"It's just for fun. Not a big deal."

Inuyasha knew Miroku was challenging him. He could see it in his face, in the way the purple of his irises seemed to be richer. Miroku knew how Kagome was affecting Inuyasha. He wouldn't be pushing the issue if he hadn't noticed and Inuyasha felt foolish for thinking he could keep his attraction in check from his best friend.

And he really had tried to remain unaffected by the school girl. He had tried to ignore the way her cheeks were painted a delicious rose from the alcohol that had made her melodic voice higher, girlier. He tried to ignore the close proximity between his thigh and her own. He could tell that she was restraining herself as well. The Kagome at the pub seemed to be meeker and more nervous than the bold, flirtatious girl in his history class and while that should have made ignoring her easier, Inuyasha found himself wanting to make her even more nervous, even more on edge. His voice was thick, gruff.

"Fine."

He snatched the shaker from Miroku's hands and turned to the girl next to him, who was quietly offering up her wrist.

"Ah, ah! Not the wrist."

Three pairs of eyes were on Miroku.

"Les' make this a little interesting, hmm? Put the salt on her neck."

The wave of heat that suddenly surged from Kagome almost knocked Inuyasha on his back. He wanted to strangle Miroku for putting him in a position like this. The purple of his eyes remained deep, challenging, and Inuyasha was not one to back down from a challenge. He faced Kagome, fully expecting her to babble her way out of it, but he almost lost his composure at what was before him. Kagome's head remained down, her thick lashes pointing to the ground, but she had tucked her thick dark hair to one side, fully exposing her bare neck to Inuyasha's suddenly heavy feeling eyes.

Turning his body slightly more towards her, Inuyasha rested his arm closest to Kagome on the back of her seat, the shaker in his other hand. He remained still, focused on her flesh. No one moved. Without meeting his gaze, Kagome took the shaker from his grasp, quickly rubbed an ice cube on her skin, and then tossed the salt over the wet area. Inuyasha watched her pale skin react to the ice. He took a long, deep breath before muttering "Fuck you, Miroku" and then dipped his head, closing the distance between his eager lips and her tantalizing neck.

Inuyasha regretted the move the moment his lips made contact.

Despite the ice cube, her skin was on fire. It burned his lips, the heat traveling from her neck straight to his loins. He parted his mouth and allowed his anxious tongue to taste the skin for itself. An almost inaudible moan tumbled out of Kagome at the feel of his tongue on her and Inuyasha's mind went blank. He could smell the orange blossom of her shampoo, feel her heavy breath, and taste her salty skin. He slowly dragged his tongue along the salt trail, applying more pressure with each new inch of skin that he came across. Kagome's hand flew to his knee, her fingers desperately digging into the fabric of his pants. A deep rumble shook Inuyasha's chest as he lapped up the last particle of salt. Before removing his lips from her neck, he couldn't help himself from nipping her slightly. Her fingers were clenched so tightly that, if he had been coherent, he would have been concerned about her breaking a bone. He pulled back, slowly, reluctantly. His eyes remained on her skin. Miroku smiled.

"Now that's what I'm talking about."


End file.
